International 584 utility
The was a utility tractor built by International Harvester from 1978 to 1985 in the Doncaster, England factory. Model history See International 584 for general information on the 584. Tractor Comparison The International 584 utility was built in the Doncaster, England factory. Also built in England, the David Brown 990, the identical Case 990, and the restyled Case 1290 were close matches for the International. The upgraded Case 1294 had slightly more power from a larger engine and more forward speeds and cost over $2000 more than the International in 1984. Another tractor from England was much less expensive than the International. One source listed the Leyland 262 for $11000 in 1984. The American-made Ford 4600 and successor 4610 were good matches for the 584, using a 3-cylinder engine of about the same displacement as the International's 4-cylinder diesel. The American-made Massey Ferguson MF255 matched the power and 1978 price of the International with a larger 4-cylinder engine operating at lower rpms. Its English-built successor, the MF270 used the same engine and matched the 1984 International price. The German-built Deutz D6206 developed more power than the International from a larger 4-cylinder engine and it cost almost $1000 more in 1978. The smaller 3-cylinder Deutz (later Deutz-Fahr) D5207 produced less power and roughly matched the International's 1984 price. Also made in Germany, the John Deere 2240 almost matched the International's price but developed slightly less power with its 3-cylinder engine. In 1983 its replacement, the 2350, developed more power than the International with a bigger 4-cylinder engine but this deluxe model cost over $2000 more than the International in 1984. In 1983 John Deere brought out the 1450 economy model, built by Yanmar in Japan, that was about $2000 cheaper than the International in 1984. Another Japanese manufacturer was Kubota. In 1978 the Kubota model closest to the International 584 in power was the M4500F, using a small 6-cylinder diesel. In 1980 Kubota brought out a larger model that was a better match for the International, the 3-cylinder M5500F, which undercut the price of the International in 1984 by about $3000. Another Japanese tractor with about the same size and power as the International was the 4-cylinder Iseki T6000. The same basic tractor was sold by WFE (White Farm Equipment) as the WFE-Iseki 2-55. Lamborghini, Landini, and Same of Italy also made utility tractors that competed with the International 584. When the 584 was introduced, Fiat of Italy was making the 580 that developed almost as much power as the International with a smaller 3-cylinder engine running at a high (for a tractor) 2700 rpm. The same tractor was later sold as the Hesston 580. Its successor, the 566, undercut the price of the International by about $2500 in 1984. The Allis-Chalmers 5050, based on the Fiat models, also was much cheaper than the International. Zetor from the Czech Republic also built models that competed with the International. By far the cheapest tractors in this power class came from Long, with the tractors built by UTB in Romania, based on old Fiat designs. In 1978 the 4-cylinder Long 560 equaled the power of the International but undercut its price by about $3500. The less-powerful 3-cylinder 510 was less than half the price of the International in 1984, or almost $10000 cheaper. Note: Specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995, and from sales literature. Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *D-206 4-cylinder diesel engine *8-speed transmission (4-speed syncromesh with high-low-reverse) *Adjustable sweptback front axle *Hydrostatic power steering *ROPS *Independent pto *Standard tires **Front: 6.50-16 4-ply **Rear: 14.9-28 6-ply Options *Category II 3-point hitch with traction control Gallery Add extra photos here please. International_584_1978_ad.JPG|International 584 1978, 7.50-16 front and 16.9-28 rear tires References/sources Category:International 584 584 utility Category:52 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:584 (model number)